


The Road To Recovery

by im_the_hero



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: AU, Coping, M/M, Teacher AU, hints at rape, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_hero/pseuds/im_the_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just kind of a little thing about how Octavius handles life after the school shooting. I may or may not add a chapter about How Jedediah and Larry handle it. I felt like I ended <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3669396">this</a> story abruptly, and people have asked me to continue it. So here you go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road To Recovery

Octavius took two weeks off from work after the school shooting. He went to Italy to see his parents and siblings. Jedidiah didn’t hear too much from Octavius while he was gone. An occasional snapchat, maybe a text. Enough to let Jed know the other was okay.

Jed just tried to be as supportive as a not-yet-boyfriend could be.

***

Octavius came back to New York with a seamless all over tan and a strong front to give the kids the illusion that he was okay. He’d stay until the end of his plan period. During that period, he’d have a sort of therapy session with Teddy.

Jed would have to drive Octavius home during his lunch hour because Octavius was such a mess.

***

As the weeks of therapy went on, the better Octavius slowly got. Eventually they reached a point where they met only twice a week.

***

Octavius begged and pleaded and finally convinced the science teacher to trade rooms with him. He loved his old one, but considering what happened there, it was a toxic place for him to be in.

***

Jed and Octavius finally went on their first date. Jed thought Age of Ultron would be a bit too much for Oct, but it’s what he wanted to see.

Jed didn’t watch too much of the movie. He spent most of the time watching Octavius watch the movie, making sure it didn’t trigger some sort of panic attack. Octavius laughed at the funny bits, and when he got excited he bounced a little in his seat like a child.

Jed decided that Octavius watching was better than movie watching.

At the end of the date Jed walked Octavius to his door. He was raised to be a gentleman, after all.

The goodnight kiss was unexpected. But most certainly not unwelcomed,

***

Octavius felt, by the end of the year, that the therapy sessions could be biweekly. He feels better everyday. He had Larry and Jedidiah to thank for his rising confidence. The beautiful weather did a world of good for him, and he stayed busy.

***

Teddy is so proud of Octavius’s progress. They meet once a month now. Sometimes it’s an actual therapy session, other times it’s just two friends talking. Octavius is thankful for this time. He doesn’t talk to Teddy as just his therapist anymore, they’re actually friends.

Octavius often thinks about the days leading up to the day that changed his life.

He wishes he had been kinder to Jedediah.

He wishes he had spent more time with his sisters.

But then he looks at what he has.

Three best friends who would drop whatever they’re doing to help him.

A wonderfully patient boyfriend who is a regular class clown.

Good health.

And, most importantly.

A story to inspire others to keep going.

 

***

Almost exactly seven-hundred-and-thirty days after the school shooting and the events that went with it, Octavius was almost a completely healed person. He still bared the marks, the physical and psychological scars will never fade. With the right friends, Octavius knew that day will soon be a distant memory. A day when speaking of, he could honestly say it was the worst day of his life. But he always says; “If I can beat that, I can beat anything. All you need is strong friends to pick you up when you fall down.”


End file.
